monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Deuce Gorgon
|Bild=thumb |Alter=16 |Killer Style=Skaterschuhe, Hoodies und meine Desingner-Sonnenbrille. Und natürlich mein Schlangenmonster high vdog monsten-Irokesenschnitt. |Mordsmäßige Macke=Ich muss immer eine Sonnenbrille tragen, weil mein Blick die Leute in Stein verwandelt. Der Zustand hält zwar nicht sehr lange an, aber Totenstarre erspare ich meinen Freunden lieber. |Haustier=Perseus, meine zweischwänzige Ratte, habe ich nach einem griechischen Helden benannt, denn Mum persönlich kannte. Sie findet das irgendwie nicht so witzig. |Lieblingsbeschäftigung=Kistenball und kochen. |Absolutes No-go=Leute, die mich monsterkrass annerven. |Lieblingsfach=Kulinarische Köstlichkeiten |Ätzendes Schulfach=Kulinarische Köstlichkeiten. Ich tu nur so, als wär`s mordsmäßig langweilig, eigentlich ist es das beste Fach der ganzen Schule. |Lieblingsfarbe= Neongrün |Lieblingsessen=Griechischer Monster-Mix, meine eigene Kreation. |ABMF=Cleo de Nile und Jackson Jekyll}} Er ist der Sohn von Medussa. Über Deuce Gorgon Als Grogone hat er die Fähigkeit Lebewesen in Stein zu verwandeln, wenn sie Augenkontakt mit ihm haben. Da er dies verhindern will, trägt er schon seit frühester Kindheit eine Sonnenbrille. Die Dauer für die Versteinerung scheint zu variieren, denn er sagt zu Mr. Lou Zarr, dass die Wirkung normalerweise 2 Stunden anhält, sein Haustier-Drache Smokey aber schon seit Jahren versteinert ist. Persönlichkeit Er ist sportlich, gutmütig und süß. Alle Mädchen mögen an ihn seine relaxte Art und sein Selbstvertrauen. Der Sinn für Humor, fehlt ihn auch nicht. Aussehen Er ist groß und muskulös mit grünen Augen und kann die Mitschüler zu Stein verwandeln, weshalb er eine Sonnenbrille trägt. Sein Kopfhaar ist schuppig und mit Schlangen bedeckt. Er hätte natürlich kein Irokessen-Look, denn hat er sich selbst gemacht. An seinen linken Oberarm hat er ein Muttermal das aussieht wie Schuppen. Beziehungen Familie Deuce lebt mit seiner Mutter über einen griechischen Restaurant. Seine Mutter besitzt das Restaurant über dem sie leben. Die Wohnung in der sie leben ist mittelmäßig groß. In seinen Sommerferien fährt er mit seiner Mutter nach Griechenland zur Insel Petros, wo seine Tanten Stheno und Euryale leben. Freunde Deuce ist mit Heath Burns, Clawd Wolf, Jackson Jekyll und scheint mit Operetta befreundet zu sein. Natürlich mag er auch die anderen Monster High Mädchen. Haustier Sein Haustier ist Perseus, eine zweischwänzige Ratte mit der Deuce, aber nicht seine Mutter klarkommt. Als er 6 Jahre alt war, hat er aus Versehen Smokey, seinen zahmen Haustierdrachen, versteinert und wartet bisher erfolglos darauf, dass sich die Versteinerung löst. Er war das Erste, was er versteinert hat. Romantik Deuce ist mit Cleo de Nile zusammen. Vorher war sie mit Clawd zusammen und hat für Deuce mit ihm Schluß gemacht. (..., heißt es, doch in Wirklichkeit haben beide gesagt, dass es nicht mehr geht, da Clawd schon gemerkt hat das es zwischen Cleo und Deuce gefunkt hatte, zeigte er das er Deuce´s Freund ist und ein "würdiges Alphatier" und ließ Cleo "mit ihm Schluß machen" , damit ihre "Königliche Ehre" nicht angekratzt wird). Meta Timeline * 11. Juli 2008: Mattel beantragt die Handelsmarke für Deuce Gorgon. * 5. Mai 2010: Die ''Monster High'' Webseite geht ans Netz mit Deuce Gorgons Steckbrief. * 5. Mai 2010: Deuce Gorgons Passfoto veröffentlicht wird. * 5. Mai 2010: Deuce Gorgon hat sein Animations-Debüt in der ''Higher Deaducation'' Werbespot. * 5. Mai 2010: Deuce Gorgon hat sein 2D-Cartoon-Debüt in "Jaundice Brothers". * Anfang Juli 2010: Deuce Gorgons erste Puppe wird als Teil der 'Basic' Serie veröffentlicht. * Anfang Juli 2010: Deuce Gorgon hat sein Tagebuch-Debüt in sein 'Basic' Tagebuch. * 1. September 2010: Deuce Gorgon hat sein Buch-Debüt in Monster High. * Anfang Dezember 2010: Deuce Gorgons Plüschpuppe veröffentlicht wird. * 12. Februar 2012: Deuce Gorgon hat sein 3D-Cartoon-Debüt in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten *Das Tragen einer Sonnenbrille, um andere nicht zu gefährden, teilt er mit Scott Summers, besser bekannt als Cyclops (X-Men). Summers Augen produzieren einen laserähnlichen Strahl und müssen deshalb von einer Rubinquarz-Sonnenbrille verdeckt werden. * Deuce was cited as the casketball team captain in the Higher Deaducation ad, a role which was filled by Clawd Wolf in the cartoon. The January 16, 2012, entry in the Gory Gazette, "Spiking Trends in Student New Year Resolutions", revealed that they are co-captains. * In the books, Deuce has an impressive collection of over 300 pairs of sunglasses. * As well as having snake-like eyes, Deuce also has a forked tongue, which can be seen in one of the photos that came with the first wave of ''Dawn of the Dance'' dolls. * It also appears that Deuce can turn inanimate objects to stone, but petrification apparently lasts longer than with living creatures (as seen in "Hatch Me If You Can" and "Varsity Boos"). * He makes a cameo appearance alongside his ghoulfriend Cleo in Draculaura's section of the Higher Deaducation advert. * Deuce's style is based on punk and skater fashion. * The number of snakes shown on Deuce's head is between 6 and 8. * Although in the Greek myth of Perseus and Medusa the reflection of a Gorgon's stare had no effect, Deuce has been stoned twice by his own reflection: once in "Freakout Friday" and once in "Escape From Skull Shores". Deuce Gorgon Gallery Puppen Mitternachts Party Deuce.jpg|Mitternachtsparty Deuse Gorgon Webisodes Cleo and deuce by ahtziritha-d32itnl.jpg Smokey (After).jpg Smokey (Before).JPG Illustrationen Deuce-monster-high-26106143-1174-1755.jpg|Dawn of the Dance Referenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Gorgonen Kategorie:Puppen-Charakter